The present invention relates generally to space divider systems consisting of a plurality of movable, upright wall panels, and more particularly, to an improved energy supply system installed along the lower edges of the wall panels in the space divider system. Because space divider systems consist of portable wall panels which are readily interconnected to form desired work station configurations, they afford the user high flexibility in arranging and rearranging work stations to meet changing work situations. Delivery of the necessary power and communications service to the various work stations in normally accomplished in one of two methods. Either each wall panel is prewired or an energy supply and communications system is installed at the bases of the wall panels. Prewired wall panels are relatively expensive and if some of the prewired panels are erected in a work station where power and communications services are not needed, those panels are being underutilized. Under-the-wall energy supply systems are also popular. One reason for their popularity is that they can readily be interfaced with conventional panels. Thus, space divider systems lacking an under-the-wall energy supply system can be retrofitted with such a system without unnecessary additional expense.
Efficient utilization of the available space adjacent the lower edges of the wall panels is a primary consideration in the design of under the wall energy supply and communications distributions systems. Also, it is important that access to the power cables and the communication lines be readily available both for installation and maintenance purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,626, assigned to the assignee of the present application, an under-the-wall distribution system is disclosed which utilizes separated flat insulated conductors extending length wise through longitudinal openings in floor tracks positioned beneath the wall panels to convey electrical power along the bases of the wall panels. Although the power distribution system disclosed in this patent effectively lowered the profile of the baseboard construction, it remained difficult to assemble and service the power distribution system. Each individual connector had to be threaded through on of the longitudinal openings in the track. Assembly was time consuming and maintenance difficult.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide an energy supply system for a space divider system in which flat cable units are employed to transmit power throughout the space divider system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an energy supply system in which access is easily gained to the flat cable units.
It is another object of this invention to provide an energy supply system including flat cable units having low profile connector assemblies compatible with the low profile construction of the flat cable units.